Gangsters Paradise
by isdonisgood
Summary: Veronica is a working girl in the 1930s and when she meets a supposed gangster her life gets turned upside down. Completely AU. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gangsters Paradise (1/4)

Author: isdon_isgood9

Rating: PG

Summary: Veronica is a working girl in the 1930s and when she meets supposed gangster her life is turned upside down

Spoilers: None, its AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the clothes on my back and I don't plan to give them up.

Author's Note (Optional): This is written for round of vmfic_gameon as part of the word table. I used 9 of the 25 words (plead, clearly, wish, duo, untouched, taint, screenplay, appointment, willpower). There is gangster slang in this fic so in case you're wondering about the meaning of the words are you can find a post with them here. Also I have to thank the lovely, wonderful, amazing thegraduate09 for the superfast and incredible beta. Thank you so much. On that note if you feel the need to leave constructive criticism I would more than welcome it. I'm still trying to get better at writing so if you think it will help go right ahead.

Enjoy!

"If that twit undercuts my scoop one more time I'm going to be giving him a lead poisoning!" Veronica cried, slamming her papers onto her desk, "It's not fair that that little twit keeps doing this."

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now," her editor replied.

"You could give me my credit. I did earn it after all!"

"And cheat Kane out of his credit? That's not fair, he wrote the story. Now, stop being a girl, Mars and go get your next story. Myrna Loy is hosting a screening party tonight. I want you and Kane to attend together."

"Fine but if that Abercrombie steals my story again I'll refuse to work with him," Veronica replied, turning on her heals and walking out of the editor's office.

Enraged by what had just happened she slammed the door to her office behind her. Sighing as she sat down, she couldn't believe that this was happening again. She always knew it would be hard when she had decided to work for the paper. Hell, it was unconventional to work as a woman at all in this day and age but she had to. She couldn't be a movie star or a singer and she was okay with that, it was just society that wasn't. Her family needed the money and, while she was doing what she loved, she wished that it could be in an environment where she could get credit. After all, she had been the one to discover the real killer of Leanne Reynolds, against her father's wishes, and she had been the one who had found the proof. She had even written a great article about it but because Kane was a man, if one could really call him that, when he had swooped in and stolen her story, like he had that story before and the story before that, no one had given it a second thought. She promised herself that it would be the last story he took from her. Ever.

*****LoVe*****

"Won't you look at this cave you've got here," Kane said as Veronica opened the door for him.

"Duncan, you can say all you want about my cave just as long as you never step inside, otherwise I'll be forced to stick the coppers on you."

Ignoring her Duncan whistled, looking her up and down, "Well, you are looking mighty fine, dollface."

"Don't you dare dollface me after what you did! You're lucky I need my job otherwise I would have kicked your ass for it."

"Oh, dollface, it's all fair in love and work. Not that it matters. When you marry me you won't have to work so it doesn't matter?" Duncan smirked, a small grin on his face as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

Slapping his hand away quickly Veronica growled, "I'm not going to marry you."

"You say that now but I know you'll give in. Shall we go to the wingding already? I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Oh, like last time were you told everyone you were my betrothed? If that's the kind of help you're offering I don't want it." Veronica replied as she pulled the door shut behind her.

******* LoVe **********

As Veronica walked into the ballroom, she couldn't help but be amazed. For a woman to work in their day and age meant that they had no husband and no prospects, it didn't matter that girls like herself liked the thrill of having something more to do with their day than look for a suitable bachelor or sit around waiting for a husband to come home while practising their needle work. Society didn't accept that there were girls like her who wanted to be where the men were, experiencing the whole world not just the one created at home. Until tonight Veronica had always assumed that acting was a hobby for Myrna Loy but watching the way she played the room, single handily upstaging every man she was having a conversation with, gave Veronica hope for herself and every woman in the world. If they could match her likes by doing a very womanly thing like holding a dinner party as well as shining like a star in her elegant ball gown and holding her own amongst her male colleagues, then maybe someday someone would see women for more than what they do at the moment.

Having gotten so lost within her own thoughts, Veronica didn't realise that Duncan had moved to her side until he spoke, "Well that dame is togged to the bricks." He whispered giving a tiny wolf whistle in her ear, "If only I could be the guy she was talking with."

"The man she is talking with is Aaron Echolls," Veronica supplied, off handily while trying to find excuse to leave Duncan's side again.

"You mean the gangster's father?" Duncan said in awe.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Aaron Echolls' son is Logan Echolls, known gangster."

"Really, well, at least he doesn't have to be here," Veronica replied. "I'm going to get a drink," she continued before leaving quickly not waiting for Duncan's response. Not watching where she was going, she ended up running into the chest of another man.

"Yeah, if I had to talk to that guy I think I'd run too," the man said with a little laugh holding onto her shoulders until he was sure she had her balance.

"It's not his fault, I've met his mother, she's worse," Veronica replied, a glint of humour in her eye as she studied the man in front of her.

"Ah, genetics, that pesky thing rears its head again." The man said with a laugh, "I'm Logan Echolls." He continued, holding out his hand in greeting.

"And I'm leaving," Veronica whispered sadly with a small shake of her head.

"Why?" Logan asked, seeming interested about what had changed the mind of the woman in front of him so quickly.

"I don't socialise with gangsters, it's one of the things I promised my father when I first took my job," Veronica replied with a shrug.

"So you're a working girl?" Logan questioned, a teasing smirk gracing his lips.

"Yes, I'm also a leaving girl," Veronica replied, matching his smirk with her own, before she left him standing where he was.

***** LoVe *******

Logan couldn't believe the girl he just met. When she had bumped into him he had thought she was just another ditzy blond who had seen, and recognised, him as Aaron Echolls boy and to get into the good graces of his father decided to work her magic on him. It was part of the reason he despised these events, the constant need for every woman in the room to feel as though his father's going to like them more if they sucked up to his son first. But that girl had intrigued him. She had bumped into him by mistake and had laughed at her own accord. She didn't even know who he was until he said his name, although it worried him that she thought he was a gangster, after all, he wasn't. He was however very close friends with a gangster and that allowed for some people to perceive him as one as well. It wasn't his fault though that one of his closest friends, Richard Casablancas, had decided to go into the family business, with his brother at his side, and the untouched duo made a powerful gangster team without cutting ties with their straight cut friend.

The affiliation had never hurt his reputation until now. It was a rare occurrence that a woman talked to him without knowing everything about him, it was one of the multiple down sides of having a father who stared beside Myrna Loy in almost every movie, but this woman, who had seemed willing to continue talking to him without ulterior motive, had stopped because of the gangster ties he seemed to possess.

Sighing, he knew it would happen sooner or later but he found himself completely and utterly drawn to this woman, and he had no understanding of the cause behind it. Glancing around the room, he saw her elegant, green gown several tables to the left of him and decided that since she hadn't left, he may as well try talking to her again. Just as he was about to make his move something led him to a smarter plan than the one he already had.

****** LoVe *******

Veronica sighed, knowing she couldn't say no when Kane had asked her to dance because it would look rude and most likely cause him to steal her credit again at the paper. In no way did it mean that she liked him and it in no way meant she wanted to do what he was proposing, even though he obviously thought that it did.

"Just one date," Kane whispered, "One date is all I need to convince you that I'm the man for you."

"But I already know you're not the man for me Kane and one date is not going to change my mind," Veronica said as kindly as she could. She hated this part when they were alone, he had spent the majority of the times they were placed together trying to get her to go out with him for the last three years and for the last three years she had always said no. Regardless of how often he asked the answer was always going to be no. Allowing him to spin her away from him, she hadn't expected someone to swoop in and take her away until she was in the arms of another man.

Looking up, she gasped when she realised who had unknowingly saved her, "It's you."

Logan smiled, "I hoped you weren't expecting someone else," he snarked as he moved the pair away from Kane, "And for some reason I keep saving you from that dead hoofer."

Veronica laughed, "Well, I'll give you that but I still think he's better than you."

"Oh, now, kitten that's not really fair, you don't know me."

"But I know what you do for a living. Don't worry, I'll keep it a secret. There'll be no need to give me a kiss off."

"But what if I'd like to kiss you off?"

"There's no need," Veronica repeated, dropping her arms from around him, "And now, if you don't mind, I have to make tracks."

"Why? Why can't you just talk to me?"

"Why should I?"

"Why don't I walk you home and tell you all about it?"

"No, I can walk myself home."

"Then I'll just take a stroll beside you. It's not like I wish to taint you in any way. I just find you interesting and wish to walk you home on this lovely night." Logan said, throwing her a smile.

"All I know is that I'm leaving now and if you wish to amble beside me than I have no control over where you walk." Veronica said with a slight nod of the head, feeling a little won over by his smile. Turning and leaving, she collected her coat from the coat room and as she pulled it on, she felt two hands help pull it up her shoulders. Without looking back, she trusted that it was Logan who was helping her and her suspicions were confirmed when he fell into step next to her.

******* LoVe *******

Duncan watched as the gangster he had warned Veronica of helped her pull her coat on. He couldn't help but wonder why it was that Logan Echolls got the job of walking the girl he was wooing home. It took all of his willpower not to walk over there and deck the guy as they left but he couldn't. Veronica would never be impressed with that and with time the girl would come to see who she belonged with. Still he was the one she was suppose to go home with, if just for the courtesy that he was the one who brought her. Now all he could see was that gangster, and his hands, all over the girl of his dreams. He was a Kane, he was rich and powerful, he could make all her dreams come true but instead of wanting him she despised him. Sure he probably shouldn't write stories from her scoops or stories he knew she was going to write but he felt like he had to make sure she knew her place and no one would fire him from the paper because of who his father was so it didn't matter. He couldn't understand though that if he knew what wouldn't impress her how he couldn't use that to his advantage.

Heading for his own coat he made the decision to phone their editor on the way home and have her story of Leanne Reynolds murder published instead of his own. Hopefully that would be a start and from there he would be able to woo her away from the gangster and into his arms.

******* LoVe *******

Walking a little way Logan finally turned to Veronica and asked, "When you ran into me you didn't know who I was 'til I said my name, did you?"

"No, I'm not big on Myrna Loy's films and she generally stars with Aaron Echolls, so knowing who you are, isn't on the top of my list."

"So why were you at the romp if you don't like Myrna?"

"On first name basis with a movie star, I feel like I should swoon."

"You should, or maybe I should, because you've got skill with avoiding questions."

"One of the many things you learn when you become a journalist, which is why I was at the wingding tonight."

"I don't know if I'd call it a wingding, I think it was more of a romp."

"I guess that's just one of those things we aren't going to agree on."

Logan laughed, "So you're a journalist with which paper?"

"Why's it matter?"

"I want to know if I've read anything you've written."

"I work for the Neptune Navigator but one of my colleges keeps stealing my stories so I haven't had anything published."

"Well, you're clearly not the type of person who would take that lying down."

"I'm not but it doesn't matter how much I plead my case, it keeps coming down to the fact that I'm woman and a man keeps stealing my stories."

"That's wacky. I could always use my gang connections to have someone put lead poison in him."

"Please, I want the pleasure of putting lead poison in him myself."

"I'll leave that pleasure for you then."

"Good, so what do you do for a living?"

"I don't need to do anything really. My dad earns enough so that I don't have to but I'm hoping to break into movies myself one of these days."

"As an actor?"

Logan snorted, "No way. I'm writing a screenplay and I hope to direct it. Myrna's even going to help me out."

Veronica smiled before shaking her head, "Ah, is it a typical boy meets girl thing?"

"No, it's more of a girl meets gangster thing."

Veronica stopped for a moment, looking into his eyes, trying to determine whether he was serious or not. Finally noticing that the right side of his mouth was trying not to curl into a half smile, she shook her head and said, "You're joking."

"Yes I am, but only cause I don't want you to steal my story," Logan replied with a fake shake of his head.

"I would never do that," Veronica said, stopping.

Pausing in front of her, Logan looked around, "Why are we stopping?"

"This is where I live," Veronica whispered, pointing to the small house behind her.

"And you're embarrassed?" Logan asked trying to gauge why her attitude had changed.

"A bit, yeah," Veronica replied with a shake of her head, "It's probably stupid but compared to what you live in my house has to seem so very small."

"Yeah but your home looks like a home. I could get lost in my parents' house and I grew up there so I think that I prefer this to that."

"Well, it is a well known fact I have never gotten lost in this house."

"I'm glad, if you got lost I might not see you again."

"Who says you're going to see me again anyway?"

"Well, I'm hoping that I'll get to see you again, you not being lost just raises those chances."

"Why?" Logan just looked at Veronica in confusion, "Why me out of that ballroom of people?"

"'Cause you're the only one who didn't seem interested in my dad, 'cause you took an interest in what I was saying and didn't seem to be just laughing cause of who I am."

"I didn't know who you were." Veronica replied. Sighing, she continued, "I guess seeing you again wouldn't hurt, just as long as you can keep an appointment."

"Of course I can. How's Thursday?"

"Thursday's fine, you can pick me up at six."

"And will you be organising what we'll be doing too?"

"Of course, bring your dancing shoes." Veronica said, entering the house before Logan could reply.

Shaking his head, Logan turned back towards his house, whispering to himself, "Well it's a good thing that I'm not a dead hoofer on my feet then."

Unnoticed to Logan, a car pulled up behind him and three guys jumped out. The first grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so that the second guy could deck him. Before Logan could get his bearings around him, the three men started to kick his chest until he couldn't put up a fight anymore. Two of them grabbed Logan's arms and pulled him so he was standing in front of the third man. Taking a deep breath Logan braced himself as the man began his assault on his stomach. Closing his eyes he tried his hardest to block out the pain by thinking of all the happy things that he could. Days as a teenager spent being silly with Dick and his brother, his mum holding him close when it was snowing at Christmas, Lilly, and the girl he just met, not even three hours ago, and realising that he didn't even know her name.

Just before he passed out he promised himself that he would be ok, if only just to find out the girls name.

****** LoVe ******

Leaning against the closed door Veronica couldn't believe that it had happened. It was unplanned and she had resisted as much as possible but at the end of the day a guy with that winning smile and roughed looks really was irresistible, even to her. Moving further into the house, she placed her coat on its hook and went in search of her father. Finding him in the kitchen she grabbed a tea towel and the nearest drip drying dish.

"How was the party?" Keith asked turning to his daughter.

"It was juicy." Veronica replied as a smile stretched across her face.

"And did you meet anyone?"

"I met tons of people but only one worth remembering."

"A boy?"

"Yes a boy," Veronica sighed putting down the tea towel, "Can I ask you something now?"

"Anything sweetie."

"Why didn't you want me to investigate Leanne Reynolds murder?"

Keith sighed and rubbed his hand over his face before answering, "That's because she's your mother, honey and I didn't know how to tell you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: Gangsters Paradise (2/4)

Author: isdon_isgood9

Rating: PG

Pairing/Characters: Logan/Veronica, Duncan, Keith, Leanne

Word Count: 4,500 (this part)

Summary: Veronica is a working girl in the 1930s and when she meets supposed gangster her life is turned upside down

Spoilers: None, its AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the clothes on my back and I don't plan to give them up.

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I had a few problems getting it beta'd. However it is now, so I'm posting it :D. So the biggest thanks ever to metchick01 for beta'ing this for me and to thegraduate09 for trying to beta this for me. Things to know, the glossary of 30s slang is here and something I forgot to mention in the other part which is that the idea for this came from love_is_epic over at comment_fic. I think that's all I had to say so Enjoy!

Part 1

When Veronica walked into work the next day she was astounded by the number of people she worked with telling her what a good job she had done with her article. Hurrying to her office she dropped her things before heading into the break room and picking up a copy of the latest newspaper. Opening it up Veronica gasped in shock when she saw her name in the by-line of the story. Glancing over it she recognized the words of the story, having remembered typing them herself.

Heading back out of the room and towards Kane's office she slammed the paper on his desk and said, "If this is some kind of joke take it back now."

Duncan sighed, "It's not a joke. What you said last night was right. I should never have stolen your story."

Veronica regarded him carefully, "You're not kidding, are you?"

"No, I'm not. I've read your story, it's good and I never should have taken it from you."

Veronica took a step back in shock, "I'm sorry but did you just say that you were wrong?!"

"I did and I'm sorry I took your story from you. It won't happen again."

Veronica sighed, trying to understand what was going on. She knew she couldn't take this at face value but for some reason she really wanted to. "So there's no ulterior motive here."

"No there is but not about the story." Standing Kane walked around to stand in front of her, "I figured out last night that maybe I'm not going about the winning you over thing in the right way. So instead I'm going to back off, hoping that maybe you'll see the great guy I am and not just the jerk persona."

Sighing Veronica looked down at the ground before responding, "I'm going to need time to think about this."

Duncan nodded, "I understand. Take all the time you need and while you're doing that you should write the article about Myrna Loy's screen party."

"Thanks Duncan," Veronica said with a small nod before leaving and taking the newspaper with her so she could show her dad, when she was talking to him again.

****LoVe****

Logan sighed looking at his face in the mirror before bringing the cloth to his face and over the bruises that resided there. They weren't as bad as they had been the night before and nowhere near as bad as the ones left on his stomach. The assault had done more to him than that though; it had meddled with his ego. Obviously the men who had jumped him had thought he was part of the Casablancas gang, most people who attacked him did. The fact of the matter was that no matter how many times he truthfully said that he wasn't a gang member it never seemed to deter opposing gangs from attacking him when they had an axe to grind against Dick. Stepping back from the mirror, he peeled his shirt from his body to tend to the bruises there. The only good thing that seemed to have happened was that the suckers missed his ribs, which meant the doctors at the hospital didn't have to deal with him or the authorities.

Running his hand slowly over the worst bruise, just below his ribs on the right, he couldn't believe that he was going to have to go on a date while looking this way. The bruising on his face would fade before Thursday and he'd be extra careful when around his date just to make sure that the bruises that would still be there wouldn't be damaged any further. It would be fine, he had done it before, but this time if the girl did find out then it would mean that she would probably never want to be around him again, and he couldn't risk that. He knew she wasn't impressed by his supposed gangster ties and knowing that he got beaten up by rival gangs on a regular basis might just drive her away completely. Sighing he grabbed the ice he had prepared and went back to bed, hoping that more sleep might help the healing process.

****LoVe****

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her hair before stepping back and taking in her whole outfit. Starring back at her was a woman she couldn't believe. She'd never been one to dress to the nines for a guy but here she was doing it for one that she was sure didn't even know her name. She was wearing a blue dress covered in polka dots that was as tight as a corset around her chest and flared out from her hips to just past her knees. It was a little racier than what she usually wore but she was going out with a supposed gangster so she would live with any comments made. There was a chance though she wouldn't do anything like this again, she couldn't. She was so nervous, not just about the outfit but how she was going to get past her father in it. Turning back to her cupboard she saw a long trench coat that she rarely wore. Pulling it on, she checked her hair one more in the mirror before heading down the stairs to wait for Logan in the lounge room.

Sitting on the couch she didn't say anything as her father entered the room and sat across from her.

"Honey, we have to talk about this some time," Keith said.

"Talk about what, how Leanne Reynolds abandoned me or how you couldn't tell me that the woman I was investigating was my mother."

Keith sighed, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"You could have told me when I was a teenager and I was asking about her constantly. Or how about when I was a kid and all that I would do was idealize her. Huh, was either one of those times too inconvenient. 'Cause there are a dozen more I can think of."

"Veronica, there are a lot of reasons why your mother was never in your life." Keith whispered, "And every last one of them is because she wanted to protect you."

"And I don't care about any of them. The hero's the one that stays right," Veronica replied as there was a knock on the door, "And the villain's the one that leaves," before standing up and leaving Keith lost in memory.

*****LoVe*******

_September 14__th__ 1909_

_Keith sat behind the wheel of a car, moving from one lane to the next, trying to lose the tail he had somehow gained while trying not to injury the person in the seat next to her. Checking quickly to make sure that the girl next to him had a tight hold on the car, he made a fast left and pulling onto a dirt road that led to nowhere. Following it about 5 miles he quickly pulled into a little ditch-like cul-de-sac on the side of the road and waited as the car that was following him to speed past. Waiting several more moments Keith pulled out and headed back to the main road before taking the turn off that would take them back to his office._

_As he pulled to the side of the road the woman in the seat beside him finally spoke, "Thank you."_

"_It's all part of the service madam. Now I suggest we head inside before that car spots us again." Keith replied before pulling the door open and going around to help her out. Walking the pair of them into his office, he nodded to his secretary before shutting his office door behind him._

_Passing her a glass of water he finally spoke, "Now Miss Reynolds this is only the start. Those men who work for your fiancé will keep coming back 'til they have you. I've got a safe house set up for you in Chicago, but you'll have to leave tonight."_

_Nodding along Leanne spoke, "Keith you've done so much for me, I have no idea how to repay you."_

"_Your kind words are enough for the moment," Keith whispered, "Plus, that nice amount of money you paid me. It'll be enough to help you live for the next few months until we get you somewhere more permanent."_

_Leanne sighed and placed her hands on her stomach, "You're so sweet to me Keith. I just wish I knew what was going to happen with this child now."_

*****LoVe******

Opening the door Veronica smiled at Logan before stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her.

Raising an eyebrow Logan asked, "What? No interrogation by the father?"

"Not tonight. I know it's a shock but you're just going to have to live without meeting my father's shot guns. Just this once."

Logan looked around before leaning in and whispering, "But, does he know how to use them?"

"Yes he does, really well." Veronica replied with a smirk before stepping back, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting for this all week."

"Oh, really? You must have had a really boring week."

"No actually it was pretty exciting until I realized that I don't know your name."

"Hmmm, I think that's something you're supposed to learn before you ask a girl out."

Logan shrugged, "Well, I like to do things backwards."

"Fine," Veronica said holding out her hand, "I'm Veronica Mars.

Taking her hand Logan shook it, "Hi, Veronica, I'm Logan Echolls."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. Now what are we doing tonight?"

"Oh, that's a surprise." Veronica replied as they moved of the stairs and began walking towards their destination.

"Well if I guess will you tell me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, so you said I should wear my dancing shoes. That means we'll be dancing. But there are no hops tonight. Where is somewhere that we can dance that isn't a hop?"

"Hmm, you might be smarter than I thought. Now, what's your answer?"

"Well, carnivals have dancing areas in them and I know there's a carnival on the boardwalk. That's where we're going."

"Ding-ding-ding we have a winner." Veronica replied with a smirk, "Though it's most likely 'cause you can see it from here."

"Yeah, I totally cheated."

Stopping Veronica turned to Logan, "So what do you want to do first?"

"It's a tossup, ring toss or Ferris wheel."

"I think Ferris wheel 'cause I don't want to damage your self esteem at ring toss."

"Alright then," Logan said grabbing her hand and dragging her to the Ferris wheel. Paying the man they sat together and waited for the wheel to start going around. Turning side on slightly Logan said, "When I was a kid my mom used to always bring me to this Ferris wheel and we would go all the way to top. I was so scared but every time she would hold my hand and tell that no matter what nothing bad could happen when you're on top of the world like we were."

"It's like nothing can touch you from here."

"Exactly, and for some reason no matter how scared I was she always made me feel safe."

"Logan," Veronica whispered, "No matter what happens up here I'll keep you safe."

Logan smiled and brushed a hand down her cheek. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she was there, willing to do that for him and without thinking he leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers. Pulling back quickly, he watched as Veronica bit a lip, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You don't understand what you do to me," Logan replied, "I don't even understand what you do to me half the time but I know that I like it and I like experiencing it with you."

Veronica looked around as their chair stopped at the top of the wheel before responding, "I like what you do to me too," and placing her own lips back on Logan's.

****LoVe*****

Duncan watched from his office as Veronica entered and saw how great she looked. He couldn't think of a time where he'd ever seen her as happy as she was that morning. Her face seemed to glow, her eyes twinkled, she seemed to have a grace about her. He had never noticed it before but this morning it was all there for the world to see. Studying her movements, he watched as she drew a teddy bear out of her purse and placed it on the table, her fingers running over whatever was on the bear's stomach. He watched her eyes, the haze of a day dream seeming to cloud them, before he took in what she was looking at. The strip of photos that seemed to be from a carnival were in her hands, helping her remember whatever she was dreaming about, and the corner of her mouth twitching up into a smile.

Slamming his opened draw shut, several eyes in the place turned to him but he barely registered them. He couldn't believe this was happening, not to him. She was supposed to see that the gangster wasn't for her. By the look on her face though it seemed that she was starting to fall for the gangster and that was not acceptable. Didn't she understand the gangster would only bring her trouble? Didn't she understand that he was the one that she could always be with, in the letter of the law, and she could always trust him? The gangster would most likely steal and lie and make her life a living hell. When all that was over he would then be able to pick her up and brush her off, bringing her back to the side of good and making her whole all over again.

And if that didn't work there was always the option of filling Veronica's father in about the occupation of his daughter's courtier.

*****LoVe******

Veronica opened the door silently, hoping not to alert her father to the fact she was home. Heading for her room she couldn't believe that she was actually going to be paid to do what she had done, no work and day dreaming about Logan. As far as she was concerned they couldn't off had a better date. After they left the Ferris wheel, they hadn't kissed again but they had spent their time acting like crazy twenty four year olds, running from game to game, attacking each other on the bumper cars and, her favorite, taking photos in the little photo booth before it had closed.

"Veronica!" Keith called, as she just made it to her bedroom door.

Sighing she yelled back, "Yes, dad?"

"Come here, please."

Moving quickly she went back the way she had come so that she could she could get whatever conversation he wanted to have out of the way and she could go back to ignoring him. She wasn't just angry with him for keeping this information secret; she also couldn't make sense of why he had decided to keep it from her for so long. It didn't help that she wasn't able to understand why Leanne had left her with her dad or why it was a big secret. Was she born out of wedlock or was she a part of some conspiracy? She knew her father could give her the answers she craved but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to ask them yet. She trusted her father more than anyone else and he had kept one of the biggest secrets from her. She waited patiently at the door for her dad to be the first to speak.

"Veronica, can we talk about Leanne?"

"We could but I'm not sure if I'm ready to know the answers to any of my questions."

"Well then I'll just tell you the basics," Veronica nodded, "Leanne was a client back when I was a Private Investigator. She came to me trying to get away from an abusive fiancé. I put her up in a house in Chicago, where she stayed while she was pregnant with you."

"So she was pregnant when she came to you?"

"Yes," Keith whispered, "She was."

"How did I become yours? Why didn't she want me?"

"Just after you were born Leanne's fiancé came back into the picture. She hadn't told him about you and that love that she once felt for him was still there but she knew she couldn't go back to him with you. She brought you to me and asked me to raise you because she truly felt that you were mine and while she didn't know what was happening she couldn't help but feel she was doing the right thing." Placing a hand on Veronica's shoulder he continued, "She named you then left. She also left me with this for you to have when I finally told you," he held out an envelope for her to take.

Turning it in his hand she couldn't believe that things like letters from long lost mothers existed but here it was. Looking back at Keith she said, "Now, what did you really want to talk about?"

Keith laughed, "Who says that this wasn't it?"

"Yeah right, what do you take me for, some kind of twit?"

"Right, this is you I'm dealing with. Ok, I want met the boy who took you out the other night."

"And if I say no what then?"

Keith laughed, "Ask him to dinner tomorrow night and I promise that I'll only threaten him with one gun instead of my whole collection."

"Fine but if he says no, it's not my fault and if you scare him away I won't be impressed."

"You really like him, don't you?"

Veronica smiled, "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You floating around this place since yesterday happened to be a pretty big clue." Keith replied, "Now you may return to hiding from me in your room."

"Good 'cause that's what I was planning to do," Veronica said with a smile before heading back to her room and closing the door, while trying to muster the courage to open the letter in her hand.

*****LoVe****

Logan walked through the door and up the stairs only nodding briefly at the maid before heading to the gaming room. As he entered he took in the sight of the Casablancas' brothers fighting each other with pool sticks as if they were swords. Laughing softly both boys raised their heads at the sound before Dick grabbed another stick and tossed it at him. Catching quickly he blocked the first attack from Cassidy before jumping aside as Dick tried to jab his stick into his ribs. Lounging forward he knocked the stick out of Cassidy's hand before hitting Dick in the arm and stealing his stick from him while he was distracted.

"Well I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles." Logan said opening his arms wide in a display of victory, "How you two win fights without me I will never comprehend."

"We're talented at beating up people who aren't you." Cassidy replied.

"Pity that's so true," Logan said moving further into the room, "Now who is going to kick my ass at pool."

"I will take that pleasure," Dick replied with a smirk as he picked up the triangle to set up the balls, "So who's the dame you've been blowing us off for?"

"Who says there's a dame?"

"There is." Cassidy replied, "And you know it. You blew us off last night and now you're wearing this silly grin."

"Ok, I was with a sweet mama," Logan conceded.

"And you're all dizzy with her, right?" Dick said, while taking his shot.

"I don't know. The thing is I think I might be very soon," Logan replied with a nod of his head as he took his own shot.

"Well this is a good thing right, you haven't been serious with anyone since Lilly was killed," Cassidy said with a small smile.

Logan was silent for a moment before saying, "Lilly will always be a part of me but I think it's time that I move on and I wasn't expecting to feel this way about anyone ever again. Now that's I am though I just can't help but feel happy, you know."

"Yeah man," Dick said, patting his shoulder, "We know and it's great to see you finally feeling happy. Now tell us about this girl."

Logan laughed, "Well she's cute as a bug's ear and works at the Neptune Navigator. Her dad's a gumshoe. She's got this great energy, integrity and charisma about her that not even Lilly could rival. I think one day I could marry her."

"That's amazing man," Cassidy said, slapping him on the back, "I take it before you marry her you'll tell her about Lilly though."

"I know, I just don't want to freak her out," Logan sighed.

"If she's as great as you make her out to be then she won't freak out, she'll probably understand," Dick said, "So, are we done with the girl talk, can we start with men stuff." Laughing Logan and Cassidy started to try and get out of the way of Dick's pool stick again.

*****LoVe*****

Sitting down on the steps outside of Logan's apartment, Veronica waited. Her day at work hadn't been all that exciting, which was a good thing or a bad thing depending on how you looked at it. It was good because it meant she got off early and she was able to come and talk to Logan and it was bad cause it meant while she was at work she had to sit at her desk filled with thoughts of Leanne and the letter. Pulling the still unopened letter from her bag, she turned it over as if she was going to open it before quickly changing her mind and placing it back in her bag.

"Now, I don't remember calling for a dame to be waiting for me when I got home." Logan said, having been watching her from just out of her view for a couple of minutes.

"Well, you better be ready to pay top dollar," Veronica snarked back, standing up in front of him.

"To snuggle with you, anything," He said as he walked forward and kissed her lightly, "So what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you something and I need a favour as well."

"Alright, why don't we go inside and discuss this further, 'cause depending on what the favor is I may not be able to grant it," Logan replied with a cocky grin. Opening the door he led the way inside, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, water would be great," Veronica replied with a sigh.

Filling a glass with water he led Veronica to the couch before saying, "So, what do you need?"

"I just discovered who my mom is and my dad gave this letter from her to me," Veronica whispered pulling the letter back out of her bag and holding it delicately in her hands, "I was just wondering if, when I'm ready to open it, you'll be there with me 'cause I don't think I can do it alone."

Logan nodded, "Of course I will. I just got to ask, why me? Why not your dad?"

"Because there are some things that I don't want him to know, and if I do it with him I'm scared I won't have the courage to. When I'm with you though, I feel like I can fly and I think that's the feeling I'll need when I read this."

"Ok, now what's the other thing?"

Veronica smiled and placed the letter back into her bag before leaning forward and kissing him softly. Pulling back a tiny bit she said, "That's not the thing. I just wanted to do that."

Kissing her softly in return he replied, "Well any time you want to do that I will be a willing participant."

Smiling Veronica nodded, "I'm so glad to know that. My dad wants you to come to dinner so he can meet you. Now, I think I can get you out of this if you want."

"I think I can live meeting your dad."

"Really? 'Cause once you get into the house I won't be able to get you out of there."

"Well, I got to meet him sooner or later. Why not sooner?"

"Wait, you think there'll be a later."

"Yes, most certainly with the way I feel," Logan whispered grazing her lips with his against hers, "As long as you want us to be in this. I'm in for the long haul."

Veronica laughed, "I'm not even your girlfriend yet."

"Well if that's all it's going to take then, Veronica Mars, do you want to be my moll?"

Veronica laughed and punched him softly in the arm, "No but I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend."

"Fine, do you want me be to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to," Veronica whispered, placing her lips back on his.

*****LoVe****

After hours of sitting and kissing on Logan's couch, the pair finally pulled their way out of their couple induced state and towards the Mars' apartment for dinner. Stopping outside the apartment door Veronica turned back to Logan.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can back out now, I'll make an excuse." Veronica said.

Placing his hands on her shoulders comfortingly he replied, "It's going to be fine. Your dad's going to like me and if he doesn't I'll use my gang connections to bleed him into it."

Hitting him in a shoulder she finally smiled, "Fine but don't tell him we've kissed or that Thursday night was a date because he's most likely to get mad about those things."

"Veronica, it's going to be ok. I give good parent. Now take a deep breath and let's get this over with."

"Ok," Veronica sighed before taking his hand and pulling him inside, "Dad, where are you?" she called out.

"In kitchen," Keith called back.

"Well, it's now or never," Logan whispered in her ear causing her to laugh as she pulled him into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," Veronica said waiting for Keith to look at her, "This is Logan. Logan this is my dad, Keith."

Stepping forward Logan extended his hand to Keith, "It's nice to meet you Keith."

Shaking his hand hard Keith looked Logan up and down before saying, "Its Mr. Mars to you."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Fic: Gangster's Paradise (3/4)

Author: me :D

Rating: PG

Pairing/Characters: Logan/Veronica, Keith, Duncan, Dick, Cassidy, mentions of Lilly, Jake and Leanna

Word Count: 4108

Summary: Veronica is a working girl in the 1930s and when she meets a supposed gangster her life is turned upside down.

Spoilers; None, its AU

Disclaimer: I am very sad to admit that I don't own Veronica Mars cause I would not have let it play out the way it had. So please don't sue me, this is just a little bit of fun.

A/N: This has taken me far too long to update and for that I am sorry. I only hope that you'll forgive me and try to enjoy this chapter knowing that I'm already getting to work on the next on. Please please forgive me :D Also this hasn't been beta'd (because it's taken so long to get done) so any and all mistakes are mine and don't feel afraid to gently point them out to me.

Other than that enjoy and feel free to comment :D

One month later

"No! No way!" Logan cried.

"Why not?"

"Do you not remember what happened last time I came to dinner at your house?"

"Yes I do," Veronica sighed, "But my dad has promised to be better."

"I don't care. Last time he almost killed me!"

"Logan, you're being melodramatic."

"I don't think I am."

"Look, I understand that you have no desire to ever go back to my house but this past month has been hard with you and my dad not getting along. Can't you think of how this has been affecting me?"

"I know how this is affecting you and if I could something to make it easier I would." Logan replied stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Veronica nodded, placing her arms around his neck and smiling, "Then you'll come to dinner."

Logan sighed, "I walked straight into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Veronica said tilting her head to the side, "And you can't back out now."

"Fine."

Reaching up she kissed him quickly on the lips, "Thank you."

"For you kitten anything."

"Well, in return I will meet Dick and Cassidy, ok"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'll do that for you, as long as you don't chicken out on dinner with my dad."

"Deal," Logan said kissing her again softly.

********LoVe*********

Walking into her house several hours later Veronica couldn't help but feel sad. Her dad, for some reason, didn't like Logan and she couldn't figure out why. Logan had been polite and courteous over dinner, hadn't said a thing about his gang connections, and had done everything she had asked of him. Her father, on the other hand, had been rude and domineering from the beginning and it was a miracle that Logan still wanted to be anywhere near her. When he wasn't demanding to be called Mr Mars he wanted Logan to explain why he felt he didn't need a job or how his life had ended up this way. She couldn't understand her father's need to interrogate him as though he wasn't a guest in their house and if that wasn't bad enough there was the fact that they had been arguing about it when she had no idea what she was really defending. It was getting on her nerves

Trying to move past the living room, where her father was, as quietly as possible she sighed when he called out for her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she turned around and headed to the entrance way.

"I really rather not fight with you again so if that's all that you want then I'm not going to hang around for it," Veronica said, crossing her arms.

Shaking his head Keith replied, "No actually. I was thinking we could talk, civilly, about your mother."

"What about her?" Veronica asked, moving into the room.

"Well, as you know, she came to me for help because her fiancé was in trouble with the wrong men." Keith said, "We spent a lot of time together in those 3 weeks she was at the office with me. I almost didn't know how to say goodbye to her."

_September 30__th__ 1909_

_Keith drove the car around the corner slowly, not wanting this to happen. How could he when he was unsure about how safe he could truly make her? If he was honest with himself though he knew that it was because he would miss her. Somehow over these past few weeks she had become his best friend and he had never thought that that could happen when it came to a client. Of course that one blissful night they had spent together made parting worse. Pulling the car into the first parking spot he could find he climbed out. Smiling when he spotted her he headed over to her._

"_Your carriage awaits my lady," he said, motioning to the car._

"_Well kind sir it doesn't look like much but I'll take it," Leanne laughed, smiling at Keith, "I can't thank you enough for this Keith. You've done more than you ever should have."_

"_It was my pleasure," Keith replied, wrapping his arms around her, "Just promise me that you will take care of you and the baby," pulling back slightly he continued, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? I can drive the whole way there."_

_Shaking her head Leanne broke the hug, "I'll be fine. You have done more than enough for me and my baby girl."_

"_You don't know that it's a girl."_

"_I feel it and she will be as cute a bug and I will love her forever."_

_Keith smiled and opened the door for her. Watching her get in her smiled and said, "Just protect her no matter what. That means no contact with Jake Kane, got it?"_

"_Yes sir"_

"So she left for Chicago and stayed in the safe house I had located for her until a month after you were born." Keith whispered, "There's more if you want to know it."

"I know this dad, what I want to know is why would she leave me with you? How did I get here when she was in Chicago?"

Keith took her hand in his, "The only people who can answer that are Jake and Leanne. Since Leanne is dead the only way she could tell you is through that letter." Standing he walked over to the small table in the centre of the room and grabbed a piece of paper, "If you want to find Jake Kane here is his address. You should be careful though, last time I talked to him he was knee deep in gangster activities."

Nodding Veronica took the piece of paper from him, "Thank you. I have to think about all this though."

"Of course. Now shake a leg and get out of here, I have a movie to watch and you won't like it."

Standing Veronica shook her head before walking over to her father and kissing him gently on the forehead, "I love you pops," she whispered before leaving the room, paper grasped firmly in her hand.

*****LoVe*******

Moving into Dick and Beaver's house he smiled. He loved that this place felt like a second home and after everything that had happened in his life he was glad that he at least find a home now that he was an adult, especially seeing as he couldn't when he was a kid. Knowing that they would both be in the games room he climbed the familiar path of the stairs, jumping them two at a time. He was going to tell them, both things. The fact that they were going to meet Veronica and that he was going to tell her about Lilly. Of course he needed their opinion on what and how to tell her but in the end it was going to be a good thing.

Standing in the doorway he wasn't surprised to find them fighting, again. It was their natural way of communicating. Not feeling in the mood to get in the middle of the match, he brought his fingers to his mouth and gave a sharp whistle that penetrated through the room.

Smiling when they looked at him Logan said, "Will you two twits cut it out?"

"Depends," Dick replied, not letting go of Cassidy's neck, "You bring your moll with you."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Not this time. But I told her that I'd bring her around next week sometime, as long as you two are on your best behaviour. That means not calling her a moll."

"You can fight it all you want Echolls but you are considered one of us," Cassidy said with a shrug before pushing his brother hard enough to make him let go.

"You're both hilarious," Logan replied with a roll of his eyes, "But I really need your help. I have to tell her about Lilly but I don't know how too."

Dick shrugged, "Just tell her the truth. That's all you can do and pray she doesn't run away."

"I doubt this one's going to run anywhere." Logan growled before grabbing a pool stick and tossing it Dick, "Now shut it and play pool."

*******LoVe********

Smiling when he saw Veronica on the steps of his apartment building he couldn't help but feel confused. She hadn't said that she was coming around today, although it was a very pleasant surprise. Scooping her up into his arms he kissed her quickly before pulling away.

"Why are you here? I wasn't expecting to see you til tomorrow?" Logan asked.

Stepping back Veronica said, "I think dad wants to talk about Leanne again and I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know if I'm ready to make a decision so I just thought I'd come here instead. I hope that's ok."

Smiling Logan led her up the stairs, "Of course it's ok. I like the fact that you feel safe enough to come here. Though I think I need to make a key for you so you're not constantly waiting on my steps."

"You don't have to do that. I don't mind waiting."

"But I mind that you have to wait so it's not going to happen anymore." Logan said as he opened the door, "I'm glad you're here though. There's something I need to tell you."

"Is everything ok?" Veronica asked noticing the grim look on his face.

"Yeah, I just have to tell you something before you meet Dick and Beaver." Logan replied guiding her to the couch. Taking a seat he took a deep breath, "Before you there was another girl. One who I was so sure was my soul mate it wasn't funny."

Veronica nodded, "Ok obviously she's not otherwise we wouldn't be together.

"I know. Her name was Lilly. I met her in high school when I was sixteen and we had an intense relationship. We were on and off, we'd always fight but for some reason I couldn't shake her. I just loved her so much that it felt like if I ever let go I'd lose myself."

"So what happened?" Veronica whispered, instinctively grabbing his hand. Somehow she knew this story wasn't going to end nicely.

"A month before her nineteenth birthday there was a gang attack. We'd just been out on a date and I was walking her home when these two men jumped out of the car. Before either of us could react two shots had been fired and she was falling to the ground."

Running a hand up his arm she whispered, "Oh God Logan."

"She died before I could get her to a doctor." Logan said with a shaky breath, "I haven't felt that way about anyone in a very long time. Actually I was scared I'd never feel that way again, until I met you."

Leaning over Veronica kissed him softly on the lips. "That's how I feel too Logan. Why are you telling me now though?"

Turning so his body was facing her he said, "I'm telling you cause I don't want there to be any secrets between us, ever. I want it to be total honesty."

Smiling Veronica kissed him again before saying, "Total honesty? I can deal with that."

******LoVe******

Standing over the stove Veronica stirred the dish carefully. She figured it was time that she told her father what she was going to do, not that she was sure she had made up her mind completely. She knew that she didn't want to search for Jake, her could be father, when she had such a great one already. As far as she was concerned Keith Mars would be her father forever, even if he didn't like her choice in boys. There was also the fact of Logan coming to dinner. Sure she had told Logan that she had gotten her father to agree to the having him over for dinner again. She knew she could, if push came to shove she would use her famous head tilt on him, it was how she had convinced him to let her take a job after all.

Smiling when she heard the front door open she pulled the dish she had been stirring off the stove. Placing the food onto two plates she called out to her dad, "Hey dad, you got here just in time."

Her smile grew as he entered the room, "Hey kiddo. Did you make dinner?"

"Yeah I figured we should talk."

Serving the meal onto two plates she placed one in front of where her father had sat down and placed the other in front of herself. Sitting down she looked at her father and opened her mouth before closing it and picking up her fork. She wanted to have this conversation she just wasn't sure where to start.

"Honey," Keith whispered, "I know that you have a lot of decisions to make at the moment, and you have to make them alone but maybe if you talked to me about it that would be better."

"That's why I wanted to have dinner dad," Veronica whispered. Taking a deep breath she put down her fork, "I've decided not to find Jake Kane. Hopefully whatever Leanne wanted to tell me would be in that letter. As far as I'm concerned you're my father and that's more than enough for me."

Taking her hand Keith smiled at her across the table, "For the record you will always be my daughter, even though you aren't."

Laughing Veronica squeezed his hand before saying, "I invited Logan to dinner tomorrow night. I was hoping you would try to be nice."

"I was nice," Keith protested.

"Not really dad," Veronica replied picking up her fork, "You were rude. I really like Logan and I can see us having a future together. Can you please try, for me?"

Keith sighed, "Of course. But only cause you asked."

Nodding Veronica began to eat. She hopped this meant that he would be nice tomorrow night. If he wasn't she planned on throwing this moment back in his face.

*****LoVe*******

Grasping Logan's hand a little tighter than necessary Veronica followed him up the stairs. She was surprised that the maid had just left the door opened when she saw who was there. Turning as Logan entered a games room she was surprised to find two boys fighting with pool cues. Looking over at Logan to see what he was doing she was surprised when he rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"You might want to cover your ears," He said before bringing his fingers to his lips blowing out a whistle.

Shying away from him Veronica blinked rapidly before looking over at the two boys. She was surprised to see that they had stopped and turned to look at the pair of them. The two blond boys were attractive enough, not as great looking as Logan though, and they defiantly came off as brothers, just by the way they stood next to each other. Smiling at Logan as he tugged her further into the room she watched the three boys and waited for one of them to react.

Feeling Logan squeeze her hand she wasn't surprised when he said, "Veronica, this is Dick and his younger brother Cassidy. Guys this is Veronica."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Cassidy said, excitedly grasping her hand in his and shaking it. "You are exactly as Logan described you."

"I hope that's a good thing," Veronica replied with a nervous chuckle.

"It is, this boy is crazy about you," Dick replied, taking her hand from his brother.

Shaking her head, "Well that's good cause I'm crazy about him too," she responded turning to Logan, giving him a small smile.

"Well then, how about we play some pool and get to know you better," Cassidy suggested.

"Just so we're clear I'll kick all your butts at this, whether you like it or not." Veronica replied, taking a cue off the wall so that she was ready to play.

******LoVe******

Walking up the stairs Duncan smiled as he knocked on the door. He knew that this was petty and childish but it would be one of the fastest ways to get Logan and Veronica apart. His smile grew as Mr Mars answered the door.

"Hi Mr Mars I'm Duncan Kane. I work with Veronica," He said offering his hand.

Taking the offered hand Keith shook it, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Duncan but Veronica's out."

"I know, sir, I was hoping for a minute of your time."

Nodding Keith motioned for the boy to come in. "What can I do for you?" he asked as they took a seat in the living room.

"It's more what I can do for you. There's something I though you should about Veronica's boyfriend?"

"Logan?" Keith sneered.

"Yeah. You see he's not who he says he is. He's actually a known gangster."

Nodding Keith leaned forward in his chair, "Tell me more."

Smiling Duncan lent forward, "Well did you know that she met with two of his gangster friends last night."

******LoVe********

Placing the last fork on the table Veronica raised her head when she heard a knock at the door. She was a little concerned. Her father hadn't come home from the office yet. She was hoping he would get home before Logan showed up but apparently that wasn't going to happen. Walking to the door she smiled at Logan, accepting his gentle kiss, before moving aside so that he could enter.

Guiding him into the living room she smiled at him before saying, "Dad's not home from the office yet."

Logan nodded and took a seat on the couch, "Who knew that being a flat foot would take so much work?"

Sitting down next to him Veronica replied, "Only a flat foot and his family know how truly hard it is. Do you want something to drink while we wait?" she asked, fiddling with her hands.

Shaking his head Logan took her hands in his, "I'm fine." He replied, "How was your day? It feels like forever since I saw you last."

"It has not," Veronica replied with a laugh, "I left you at your friend's place last night. How is that forever?"

"It just feels that way," Logan replied with a shrug.

Shaking her head Veronica moved so she was sitting closed to him. While it was fun to mock Logan's feelings about being apart she couldn't help but feel the same. It was weird, in her opinion, to feel so attached to a man she had barely known two months but it didn't matter in her mind cause her heart knew that they were soul mates, destined to find each other. Even if that meant that Logan had to live without Lilly. Even if it meant she would never find out who her father really was.

Leaning over she kissed him softly, hoping to convey everything she was feeling in that one simple kiss. Feeling his hand creep up to her cheek she moved to deepen the kiss slightly when she heard the cock of a gun. Pulling away she stood when she saw her father in the doorway pointing a gun at them.

"Dad, what is going on?" Veronica cried.

"I want him out of my house, now!" Keith growled, moving the gun so it was pointed directly at Logan, "And you are to never see him again."

"What?! You said you would be nice. You said that you would try. This isn't trying." Veronica yelled, throwing her hands into the hair as she felt Logan shift and stand behind her.

"I won't have you with a gangster Veronica. I promised I'd keep you safe."

"Maybe I should just go," Logan whispered, raising his hands in surrender. Trying to move towards the door he was surprised when Veronica blocked his path.

"No. Don't go, please." Veronica pleaded with Logan before turning to face her father again, "Why are you doing this? You promised me you'd give him a chance."

"That was before I knew he was a gangster," Keith replied, "Now I think you should leave boy and don't come back."

Nodding Logan pulled free from Veronica and left, moving cautiously around Keith, before exiting through the front door, slamming it behind him. Watching as Keith sighed and lowered the gun Veronica shook her head, "He's not a gangster and he can't be called one just because his friends with two people who are."

"How do you know all this?"

"He told me," Veronica admitted, "And I met his gangster friends yesterday."

"What are you doing Veronica? You should know better." Keith argued, not understanding his daughter's actions.

"I love him dad and whether you like it or not I'm going to keep seeing him." Veronica replied moving out of the room and grabbing her jacket.

Not listening to a word that Keith said she pulled on her jacket before running out the door, slamming it behind her. Choosing the direction she was sure that Logan had taken she set off at a jog hoping to find the boy somewhere along there and repair any damage that her father may have done to them. Turning the first corner she smiled when she saw him up ahead.

"Logan!" She called, praying he would stop, "Logan!"

Sighing in relief when he heard her she slowed down to a walk as she approached him. His body language was off and his facial expressions were grim. Stopping in front of him she was surprised when he spoke first.

"What do you want Veronica?"

"Are you ok?" she asked, running a hand down his arm.

Shrugging Logan replied, "I don't know, it's not every day that someone pulls a gun on me."

"I'm sorry, ignore him. He's being a pain, he'll come around."

"I don't think he will," Logan replied with a shake of his head, "And you can't keep being torn between the two of us. So I'm going to make your life easier."

"What do you mean?" Veronica whispered, almost too afraid to find out where this was going.

"I think it would be best if we stopped seeing each other," Logan replied softly.

"I don't want to stop seeing you."

Logan shrugged, "And I don't want to stop seeing you but you can't keep doing this. I know how much your dad means to you. I can't compete with that."

"Yes you can, I know because in my heart you've already won."

Kissing her softly on the forehead he whispered against it, "But in your head you'll blame me forever and I'd rather live without you than know that I've caused that. Goodbye Veronica Mars."

Turning and walking away Logan took in a deep breath before turning right at the intersection. He didn't want to be alone tonight and since he could no longer be with the woman he wanted to be with that just left his two best friends. Hopefully some pool, drinking and smoking would help ease the pain, just a little.

*****LoVe*******

Opening the door Veronica sniffed trying to hold back her tears. She still couldn't believe this had happened. Trying not to alert her father to her arrival she closed the door lightly before heading down the corridor trying to contain her sniffles. Running a hand through her hair she couldn't believe what had just happened. She had thought that he was the one. That Logan Echolls would sweep her off her feet and make an honest woman out of her, not that anything dishonest had happened between them. Now she was stuck here, crying, trying to figure out where Logan's reasoning had come from. Her father hadn't helped the matter sure but that hadn't bother Logan before.

Reaching for the door handle she went to turn it when she heard her father call out her name. Turning she shook her head, "Just leave me alone."

"Veronica, I'm sorry."

"You should be. It's your fault he decided to break up with me," Veronica said with a sob, "Now just leave me alone."

Pulling the door open she moved quickly slamming the door behind her before leaning against it. Sliding down slowly she let out a choked sob before finally collapsing to the floor and letting the tears overwhelm her. For the moment she didn't want to be strong, she just wanted Logan.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Fic: Gangster's Paradise (4/4)

Author: me :D

Rating: PG

Pairing/Characters: Logan/Veronica, Keith, Duncan, Dick, Cassidy, mentions of Lilly, Jake and Leanna

Word Count:

Summary: Veronica is a working girl in the 1930s and when she meets a supposed gangster her life is turned upside down.

Spoilers; None, its AU

Disclaimer: I am very sad to admit that I don't own Veronica Mars cause I would not have let it play out the way it had. So please don't sue me, this is just a little bit of fun.

A/N: So this is it. It's taken me far too long to finish this fic and for that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Words can't describe how sorry I am. However here's the ending. It's over and done. I plan to stop agonising over it and just post it. There are a few people who need to be mention though. thegraduate09 who beta'd the first chapter and offered to beta all four of them before life got in the way. Thank you for taking the time to do that. To metchick01 who is amazing and beta'd the second chapter for me and has been a friend and beta for a long time now :D Thank you for everything you do for me :D This started off as a reply to a comment_fic prompt left by love_is_epic and the first part was entered in a round of vmfic_gameon. This has been a fic that spanned three years of my life and I thank everyone who stood by me during this fic :D

I think that's it. I hope you like this and that it lives up to expectations :D I hope you leave a comment too and thank you for taking me this journey with me :D

Slamming her bedroom door she hoped to block out her father's voice. Every day after work she tried to stay away from the house for as long as possible, to avoid a conversation with her father. It wasn't that she didn't love him, he had just destroyed the relationship she had with one of the most amazing men she had ever met. If she wasn't able to stay away from the house she stopped by the shops, grabbed a quick dinner that could be eaten in her room and then proceeded to ignore everything he said as she stormed past him and into her room.

She did miss her conversations with him though. He had the ability to always make her feel better no matter what. If nothing else she really wanted him to make her feel better at the moment. She might have let him had he not been the person to cause her heartache. And ache her heart did.

Sometimes it felt like it was being ripped out of her chest. That it would stop beating at any minute and give her the peace she needed to deal with it. However it just kept bleeding and she had no one to consul her and help her through her heartache. Sometimes it made her wish that her mom was still around. That she had some way to be around the other woman and let her sage words wash over her.

Sighing she figured that would never happen.

Dropping her bag onto the desk she collapsed into her chair tugging her food from its bag. It was a little painful to live like this but it didn't matter. She wasn't ready to face her father and even if she was she didn't want to face him. She just needed some advice from her mom.

Sighing again she pulled open the top desk draw for the knife and fork she had stashed there her hands grazed an envelope. Pulling it out she gasped. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about that. Still she didn't have the courage to open it alone.

She'd have to go to the one person that she didn't really want to see.

******LoVe******

Sitting down on the steps Veronica waited. She didn't want to be here but when she had tried to open the letter by herself. As sad as it made her to be back here she knew without a doubt that he was the only person who could give her the courage to open it. It was time for answers. She just hoped Logan would keep his promise. After all he had loved her, hadn't he? Sighing Veronica shook her head, she wasn't sure that was true. How could he walk away if he loved her? She would never understand what his rationale was.

Glancing up she was surprised to see that Logan was standing a few metres away, mouth opened wide in shock when he saw her.

Standing she whispered, "Hi."

"Hey," he whispered in response, "How are you?"

"Look I'm not here to make chit chat. I'm here to see if you'll keep a promise you made me once."

Raising an eyebrow Logan asked, "And what promise would that be?"

"That when I was ready to open the letter my mom left, you'd help me do it." Veronica replied, "Cause I'm ready now. I just can't seem to do it myself."

Nodding Logan said, "Come inside, we can do this together."

Shaking her head Veronica sat back down on the step before whispering, "I don't want to come inside. I don't want to be reminded of what we once had in there. I'd rather we do it here."

"Ok," Logan agreed sitting down next to her. Seeing that he was waiting for her to open it she sighed and turned the envelope over. Taking a deep breath she went to put her finger through the seal she shook her head and moved the envelope so that it was between her and Logan.

"I can't open it," she whispered, "Can you do it for me?"

Nodding Logan took the envelope, pulling the seal free and gently taking the piece of paper out from inside. "Do you want me to read it?"

Closing her eyes Veronica nodded she wasn't sure if she could do it or not, she didn't care that it seemed to be the cowardly way. She had been waiting years to find out something from her mother and now here it was, the only words her mother would ever say to her. While it felt like the cowards way it was the only way she could know those words. And she felt like she really needed to know them.

Listening as Logan cleared his throat she kept her eyes closed and just listened to the words.

"_To my dearest Veronica,_

_I pray, as I always will do, that you are safe and you are loved. I know that you may never understand this but I gave you up for a reason. _

_When I was twenty two I discovered that my fiancé was a gangster of the highest order, so deeply entrenched in the system that it was impossible for him to get out. This was a man I had known since I was a child. I couldn't believe that I didn't know this about him. I had to leave. There was one man I knew would help me. I had met him several months before at a bar and we had engaged in an activity I would always regret. That man was your father in every sense of the word except the one that mattered. Keith Mars is an amazing man but when I went to him for help I was three months pregnant but I had slept with him five before._

_You are biologically Jake Kane's and I am sorry to pain you with this knowledge. However to truly accept Keith you must know the truth. That also involves me telling you why I left you behind._

_It broke my heart to do so. A month after you were born Jake arrived on my doorstep. He was so mad that I had left and he demanded that I return home at once. I was able to convince him that I needed to pack up my belongings. He gave a week. He was being generous and I knew that. I had the place packed up in a day and was on the road with you. I had this funny feeling that he had used his gang ties to find me and while I knew I could never leave, I could keep you safe._

_I drove for two days straight and when I finally returned to Neptune I headed straight to Keith. I knew that if I could not keep you than he would be the only person I would want to be looking after you. He was resistant at first, thinking we could find another way to be rid of Jake but I knew in my heart that I could never let go of Jake. He was the love of my life. I couldn't subject you to that, my darling daughter, but I knew I would never be able to resist returning to him. When I told Keith this he asked me to write this letter so that I could explain this to you myself and hope that one day we can meet again. I made him promise to keep you safe from everything that could hurt you, especially gangsters, and he agreed._

_I will always love you and a part me will always yearn for my little girl, I hope this helps you understand._

_Love,_

_Your mother"_

Sighing Veronica ran a hand over her face and through her hair before opening her eyes. She couldn't believe that her mother had willingly returned to be with Jake after everything she knew. Of course the realisation that she wasn't a Mars hurt but she always knew in her heart that Keith was her father. He had chosen to take her in, to raise her, he had put up with boys and high school and her desire to work. He deserved the right to be her father in her mind.

"Well that explains a lot," Logan whispered, folding the paper up and placing it back in the envelope.

"How do you mean?"

"Your father doesn't like me because he thinks I'm a gangster and he promised your mother he would keep you safe from gangsters." Logan replied with a shrug before handing the envelope back to her.

Standing Veronica shrugged, "It doesn't change anything Logan. You still walked away from me."

"That doesn't change the way I feel about you."

"Well it doesn't change the way I feel about you either but it doesn't mean I'm going back." Veronica sighed, "If you feel half of what I feel for you then you wouldn't have been able to walk away. It doesn't matter now. I'm going to go."

"Veronica!" Logan called, standing as she walked a few paces away, "I'll always be there for you if you need me."

"Maybe it's time I start to learn to live without you again," Veronica replied before leaving quickly, praying Logan wouldn't call out to her again.

****LoVe****

Sighing Duncan knew that he had to do it. He had to make Veronica happy again. It wasn't fair but he couldn't deal if she spent the rest of her life unhappy. It was what needed to happen. He needed the idea, the fake realisation, that he could be forgiven. He was tired of her being sad constantly. She was a shell of the person that he had fallen in love with and he didn't want that for her anymore. It wasn't that his feelings had changed; he had just accepted that Veronica wasn't going to feel the way that he did.

Noticing Veronica head for her office he stood slowly. He took his time getting to her office, saying hello to the staff on the floor, picking up a pen and delivering a cup of coffee. When he finally made it there Veronica was sitting at her desk, her head resting on the wood.

Knocking quietly he smiled when she raised her head, "Hi. Can I come in?"

Veronica shrugged, "Sure, but I can't promise that I'll be the best company."

"That's fine. I kind of bring bad news."

"What bad news?" Veronica asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

Closing the door Duncan took the moment to compose himself. Sitting in the chair opposite her he said, "I'm the reason you and Logan broke up."

"I'm pretty sure Logan is the reason we broke up."

"You don't understand," Duncan whispered, "I'm the one who told your father that Logan was a gangster."

Veronica sighed, lowering her head to the table again before muttering against it, "It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

Veronica raised her head slightly, so her chin was resting upon the desk instead, "If Logan really wanted to be with me he would be with me. It's that simple. My dad shouldn't have done what he did, and neither should you, but at the end of the day it doesn't matter."

"I'm sure he does love you."

Veronica shrugged, "He said he did but obviously that wasn't enough. Thank you for telling me though. I'm glad you were honest."

Duncan reached across the desk, squeezing her shoulder, "I'm sorry for what I did."

"I get it," Veronica replied with a smiled, "But there is no need to get fresh with me," she continued, playfully shoving his hand off her.

Duncan stood, shrugging, "At least you're smiling again."

"Let's see how long it lasts."

*****LoVe*****

Keith felt a little nervous doing this. He wasn't sure if it would accomplish what he wanted it to. For all he knew the boy could laugh in his face and refuse him the request. Still he had to try. He hated the fractured relationship he had with his daughter at the moment but it was his fault. The only way he was going to get her back was by doing this. He had to put aside all of his thoughts about the kid and let him be with his daughter. All the rumours would have to remain that. Rumours. He would stop believing them; start thinking in a new way. Logan wasn't a gangster. He was just a man who loved his daughter and happened to keep unfortunate friends. He would have to live and threaten the real gangsters to within an inch of their lives if they ever involved his daughter or Logan in their shady dealings.

Waving as Logan entered the café he tried to put on the most unthreatening smile that he could. He knew this was defiantly going to be hard. But he could swallow his pride for his daughter's happiness. At least he hoped he could.

Sliding into the booth across from him Logan asked, "Why am I here? Are you planning to kill me? Cause this is a little too public for that."

"I don't plan to kill you," Keith sighed.

"Then why am I here?"

"Have you seen Veronica since you split with her?"

Logan nodded, "Once. She needed my help and I promised I would help when we were dating. I couldn't back out."

"I'm glad you're a man of your word."

"And yet you won't let me keep up with anymore of them."

Keith shrugged, leaning forward on the table, "What would those promises be?"

"To look after her: to love her forever, and, most importantly, to keep her by my side for the rest of my life."

"You really love her don't you?"

"Yes. I really do."

Keith nodded, "Well you have my blessing."

Choking on some of his spit Logan coughed for a moment before asking, "What?"

"You love her. I love her. It's time for me to let go of the past and let her go."

"I don't understand. You're saying I can be with her now."

Keith nodded, "Yes. As long as you protect her from harm and swear on your mother's life you aren't a gangster."

"I swear. I'll swear it until the day I die. I'm not a gangster."

"Ok. Then there's only one thing left. You have to promise to keep her out of your friend's house. They are gangsters. I know that. I'm not saying you have to stop being friends with them just stop taking her there."

"I promise."

"Then go and get her."

****LoVe****

Logan walked into the Neptune Navigator on a mission. He had never been a coward before and he wasn't about to become one now. He also wasn't going to let the window of opportunity that Mr Mars had opened for him. Spotting Veronica staring at the ground as Duncan tried to run his hands all over her, he stopped. Gathering everything he knew he would need to talk to her he walked over and pushed Duncan gently away so that he was standing front of her.

Running a hand along her check he tilted her head up so that she was looking at him, "Hey."

Veronica sighed, "Hey."

Noting the absence of emotion from her usually sparkling eyes, Logan whispered, "I'd ask how you are but I think I can figure it out on my own."

Crossing her arms Veronica replied, "Yeah, how would you know?"

"'Cause I think it's the same way I've been feeling."

"You know the difference though. I'm not the one who decided to leave," Veronica scoffed before turning away to head to the sanctuary of her office.

Watching as she left Logan called out, "I got scared, ok. I got scared and I didn't know how to handle it. I never expected to feel this way about you and with your dad not wanting you to see me anymore..."

"So, why do you care now? Why is now so different to two weeks ago?" Veronica cried finally feeling her emotions starting to crackle through.

"For starters, your dad has given me his blessing."

"That's it! I had to go through all this pain and heartache so that you could get my dad's blessing," Veronica seethed before picking up the closest object to her and throwing it at him. "I was willing to be with you two weeks ago and now you want to."

"Yes and 'cause I've finally forgiven myself for Lilly's murder. I've been in pain too Veronica. Love isn't supposed to work like this. It's supposed to take years not weeks. Don't you understand? There are great reasons why I did what I thought was right but guess what. I wasn't. I'm just asking for a second chance."

"Well you can't have it. I can't survive pain like this again. I won't.

Logan nodded, "Well you won't have too."

"Who says you won't change your mind next week, or next month or even tomorrow and then I'm left here all by myself. In agonising pain."

"I won't change my mind, that I promise you," Logan said walking towards her. Picking up her left hand he slid down to one knee. "Veronica Alison Mars, will you marry me?"

Veronica drew in a deep breath and looked over his head at Duncan. When she had really needed someone he had been there. A constant, steady feature, willing to pick up the pieces that Logan had created then left behind. He had helped her to function again and she would be jobless if it weren't for him but that wasn't enough of a reason for her to be with him. He had been a friend and that was all that Veronica felt. The man before her though possessed a rare talent: the ability to smash her heart to pieces. Not many people had done that and if she was really honest he was the one who had done it the worst. She constantly yearned for him and he was never far from her mind, even after all this time. She knew there was a chance that she would always love him but she wasn't sure if that would be enough.

Pulling her hand away she turned her back and walked a few paces before saying, "I don't know."

Logan scoffed, "This isn't an 'I don't know' question it's a yes or no and I think you know which one you want to give me."

Veronica sighed, "I do know but I can't give you that answer. I'm strong Logan but I don't think I'm strong enough to survive us twice, especially if we imploded in a marriage."

"Veronica, I love you. I love you so much that sometimes I swear it physically hurts but I won't give up on us a second time, especially if it means I could have you."

"And maybe that makes you stronger than me or stupider, who knows?"

"I know. I know it makes me smarter because we are epic. We are lives ruined and bloodshed and we'll span years and continents but none of that will matter cause we'll be together."

"Who says a relationship is supposed to be that hard?"

Stepping forward Logan ran a hand down her check, "No one writes songs about the easy ones," he whispered before kissing her. Pulling back slightly he looked over her messed up hair and puffy lips, happy to find that she was smiling and that she was no doubt the most beautiful girl in the room. "So what do you say?"

Knowing her resistance was blown Veronica made a noise, somewhere between a cry and a sigh, before whispering, "Can we just have it easy from now on?"

"We can sure as hell try," Logan replied, a grin erupting from his lips as he pulled a ring out of his pocket and slide it onto the right finger. Kissing her again he couldn't help but feel at home.

The End.


End file.
